Deity Fuji
Deity Fuji (神フジ, Deity Fuji) is a member of Konoha and is Chūnin, well known for being the only red head in her village. They call her Red Queen or Flame-Chan. Personality Deity is a firce young lady, she hates to talk to commenors, getting that from her father Sato Fuji, Deity loves animals, but would never show it in front of anyone but her brother. She loves to hang around friends but never shows her feeling unless she deems it necessary. Around the age of 14 right after becoming Chūnin, her team got a long lecture from the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, and she changed for the better. She is now more open towards her friends and she volunteers at the academy. She loves to stop and have conversation with the civilians at Konoha and she is known for her kindness, but when she leaves the village , her old self appears. All in all she is a loving person. Appearance Deity has long redish pinkish hair, her bang is clipped in the middle of her head, Slicked back. She has a red sports bra that she loves to wear. She wears a black skirt that she cut, making it lopsided. She has red boots that she almost wears everyday. She has a sword that she only carries on dangerous missions like b-class and above. Her casually attire is pink shorts and a white tank top, she dons blue ninja sandals, which she says is very uncomfortable, And not her taste. Abilities Deity doesn't believe in the ninja arts, saying that there's no point if you can't use it or you don't Know how to use it. She does believe in Taijutsu though, even though she doesn't care for nija arts, she does carry the shinobi tools that to her surprise, she is very skillful in. She has a sword that she loves to use. She is very skillful in ninjutsu. She has trained under Hinata Hyūga and some say that she has inherited her strength (Hinata Trained under Tsunade at 18 although not better than Sakura Haruno she is just as good). She also inherited Hinata's flexibility, she is able to do a split and back handspring to fight her enemies. She also trained under Lee. That's were she got her Taijutsu from, and why she is a specialist. Stats Relationships [[Nanomi Fuji]] Deity's mother, she adores her. Although her mother died from a disease, her brother once told her that she would walk around talking to herself when she was 5 and he'd think she was weird. As she grew older older she never believed her brother, until she was 9 and her mothers ghost was telling her . Deity has been visiting her mothers grave ever since. [[Sato Fuji]] Deity doesn't really remember her father, but she does remember stories. Her brother told her that their father wasn't a good man, he was sort of an aggressive man, he would abuse their mother for unknown and unnecessary reasons. Her father had ran away when her mother had died, which in her terms were just childish. Till this day, she believes that her father is alive and is wasting his life away. [[Fumio Fuji]] Deity loves her brother more than her life itself, he was always there for her. When her mother died he would comfort her, she remembers her brother quote when she was just turning 6, . She doesn't care for anything but him, when her father ran away, her brother stayed with her in small village, he saved his money for her and him to have a life in konohagakure. He bought a small 1 room apartment at just 12 and she 7. She still lives with him now and she doesn't want to leave his side. [[Keiko Uchiha]] Keiko is the best friend of Deity, Teammate, love interest, and son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Deity has never showed her feeling toward him but, he has told her that he had a small crush on her in the academy days, but she doesn't about now. Keiko has saved Deity numerous times, one being stabbed 3 times near his ribcage and heart. This would have been his death, if Deity hadn't know medical ninjutsu and stopped the blood just in time for their sensei to come. Deity has confessed her love for him while in the hospital bed, tears streaming down her face. He admits his love for her aswell but tells her [[Tamio Uzumaki]] Tamio is her male teammate, and son of Naruto and Hinata, he has a love for Deity, but she doesn't return his feelings. Tamio doesn't like Keiko, but he does show him brotherly love. They have fought and till this day deity has to stop them. Deity has had a crush on him but now it's a sister kind of love. Tamio accepts that and has told her the same. Deity respects him and just like Keiko, Tamio has saved her numerous times.